Usuario Blog:Bola/Recopilatorio de 2015
__TOC__ ¡Hola a todos! ¿Quién echa de menos el 2015? Hace más de un mes que terminó el año y algunos aún tenemos serias dificultades para decir el año en el que estamos correctamente -todavía sigo pensando que estoy en 2015-, así que antes de que cambiemos el chip los más rezagados, es el momento de echar por última vez la vista atrás y analizar el año. Desde el equipo de Wikia en español hemos hecho todo lo posible por traeros las últimas novedades, impulsar las comunidades y si ya nos parecía difícil superar el 2014, este 2015 ha sido aún mejor, ¡y eso es gracias al apoyo que hemos tenido por parte de los usuarios! Esta entrada de blog es un tributo a todas aquellas comunidades que forman parte de Wikia y que durante este pasado año han contribuido a que sigamos creciendo. Esperamos que este repaso os guste tanto como a nosotros y os de fuerzas para afrontar este 2016 con ilusión. ¡A disfrutar se ha dicho! center|link= Enero left|link= ¿Cómo mejorar el comienzo de año de 2014? El listón estaba alto, pero hicimos todo lo que pudimos por mejorar, y fruto de esa intención nació un proyecto único hasta ese momento en Wikia: Los premios comunitarios de videojuegos. Gracias a este proyecto, la comunidad de Wikia en español tuvo voz y voto para elegir los mejores videojuegos de 2014 y el juego más esperado de 2015. Aún seguimos esperando The Legend of Zelda para WiiU, pero el resto de videojuegos más esperados sí que llegaron ¡y nos gustaron mucho! right|link= También nos enteramos de que La Leyenda de Korra llegaba a su fin y quisimos celebrarlo como se merecía, por lo que comenzamos un torneo de comidas sobre Avatar para imaginarnos un festín con el que despedir la serie. Esperamos que nadie se quedase con hambre con nuestro banquete de despedida, porque aquellos que estaban hambrientos de información sobre Avatar pudieron disfrutar un tour guiado sobre la saga. Un final digno del éxito que tuvo. left|link= No queremos olvidarnos tampoco de una entrada de blog con la que despedimos 2014 y que tenía el mismo objetivo que esta, repasar todo lo que se hizo durante el 2014. De hecho os animamos a que la veáis después de terminar de leer la recopilación del 2015, así podréis comprobar cuántas cosas han cambiado. right|link= Por último entre las noticias que trajo el mes de enero incluimos la actualización sobre los derechos de los usuarios en foros y muros, la entrada sobre la importancia del SEO y el cambio realizado en la navegación global. De hecho este año ya ha habido nuevos cambios con respecto a los derechos de los usuarios y el panel de navegación global, ¡Wikia no descansa y siempre se está actualizando! 35px|center|link= Febrero left|link= Llegó febrero y aun siendo el mes más corto del año, no hicimos menos proyectos que en otros meses. Comenzamos el mes impulsando la comunidad de Clash of Clans con una interesante propuesta: ¡crear un clan de Wikia! Además de eso, también realizamos otro proyecto importante en Dragon Age Wiki, creando el primero mapa de la región de Thedas en español de todo Internet en exclusiva para la comunidad de Wikia. right|link= Febrero nos trajo también el lanzamiento de la película de Bob Esponja y no quisimos desperdiciar la oportunidad de rendir un merecido homenaje a nuestro héroe acuático favorito. Para celebrar su salida realizamos un tour guiado y un menú especial para disfrutar de la película con el estómago lleno... ¡algas malteadas para todos! Por cierto, si os preguntáis a qué personaje de Bob Esponja os parecéis más, no dudéis en hacer el test de personalidad que preparamos, puede que os sorprenda. left|link= No puede ser febrero sin que nos acordemos de la importante cita del 14 de febrero: San Valentín. Una fecha romántica para muchos y algo menos interesante para otros, pero sin duda una oportunidad para encontrar el amor -¡solo hay que saber aprovecharla!-. Imposible ser ajeno a esta cita, así que desde Wikia nos sumamos a este día pidiendo que la comunidad eligiese a la pareja más romántica de todas. Tras un mes de votaciones, finalmente Ash Ketchum y Serena se hicieron con el galardón a pesar de ser una pareja no-canon. right|link= Pero si San Valentín es lo más importante de febrero para otros lo son los Premios Óscar. La gran vencedora de la noche fue Birdman, que junto a El gran hotel de Budapest, se llevó 4 estatuillas. En la entrada de blog que publicamos podéis ver el resto de ganadores y los nominados, y para aquellos que no estuvieran de acuerdo con los resultados, abrimos una encuesta para conocer la opinión de la comunidad. left|link= Junto a todo esto Wikia siguió ofreciendo novedades en el servicio, informando sobre la importancia del tráfico móvil y aplicando cambios sobre las imágenes. Y no solo eso, ¡Valeria se unió al equipo hispano para ayudarnos a seguir creciendo! 35px|center|link= Marzo Con marzo llegaron aires renovados que nos dieron fuerzas a todos para el resto del año ¿suena raro? ¡Para nada! right|link= Comenzamos el mes con un torneo muy especial con motivo de la salida del videojuego Dragon Ball Xenoverse. En él regalábamos con la colaboración de Bandai Namco cuatro copias del videojuego a la mejor recreación de los combates que se estaban realizando. Imposible negarse a participar ¡y viendo la calidad de los participantes está claro que el entusiasmo se extendió como la pólvora por la comunidad! left|link= No solo de torneos vive el hombre, y aunque estábamos realizando el torneo de Dragon Ball y el de parejas románticas de San Valentín aún no había finalizado, quisimos rendir homenaje a una de las series más longevas de la televisión: Los Simpson. Con 25 años a sus espaldas y sin una sola arruga en la cara, la popular familia televisiva fue motivo de un tour guiado que dedicamos a la memoria de uno de los co-creadores de la serie, fallecido unos días antes de que se publicara. right|link= ¿Quedaba algo más por hacer? ¡Claro que sí: Los premios comunitarios de Disney! Con el estreno de Cenicienta, dieron lugar los primeros premios comunitarios de Disney. Los resultados fueron bastante reveladores: Cenicienta como la mejor princesa Disney, Aladdín como el mejor príncipe/héroe, Maléfica como la mejor villana... left|link= La comunidad en la que estuvimos trabajando durante este mes fue la de El Ministerio del Tiempo, la serie fue un todo un éxito en España de forma inédita hasta entonces, rompió todos los records de las series españolas en cuanto a seguidores, pero no sucedió lo mismo en audiencias. Tan extraño fue lo que sucedió, que se renovó por una segunda temporada solo por la insitencia de todos los fans. ¡Tanto se tuvo en cuenta el fandom que hasta los perfiles oficiales de la serie en las redes sociales hablaron de la comunidad de Wikia! right|link= Y mientras en la comunidad hispana no dejábamos de realizar actividades, Wikia seguía por otro lado ofreciendo importantes novedades: Por un lado se presentó oficialmente ''Syntax Highlighting'', destinado a facilitar enormemente la tarea de aquellos que quisieran utilizar códigos en Wikia resaltando la sintaxis con colores, y por otro lado se introdujo ''Hero Image'', que nació con la intención de hacer más atractivas las portadas de las comunidades. 35px|center|link= Abril left|link= Comenzamos abril aún con el torneo de Dragon Ball en marcha y mostrando unos resultados increíbles en cuanto a participación, por lo que animados por el éxito, pero sin querer saturar a la comunidad, decidimos aprovechar el lanzamiento de Battlefield Hardline para ayudar en la comunidad de Battlefield. Luchar contra la corrupción puede ser muy duro, más aún si a los que persigues son a tus propios compañeros, así que con esta premisa la decimotercera entrega de la saga Battlefield nos hacía gastar cargadores de munición como si no hubiese un mañana. right|link= Otro de los pesos pesados del año fue Bloodborne, que aunque exclusivo para PS4, llevaba nuestra paciencia a límites muy parecidos a los de la saga Dark Souls, que por algo fueron desarrollados por el mismo estudio. Del juego se habló mucho, pero aún hacemos la misma pregunta a la comunidad ¿en qué sentido fue mejor/peor que Dark Souls? Procurad llegar a un consenso sin sacar vuestras cuchillas dentadas por favor. left|link= Para terminar con los lanzamientos de videojuegos, tenemos que hablar de Dark Souls II: Scholar of the First Sin, una recopilación de la segunda entrega con todos sus DLCs y otros añadidos, que aprovechamos para visitar la comunidad y crear contenido acerca del segundo juego, así como varias de sus armas o la historia completa del mismo. Y aunque no era una novedad importante, también tenemos que hablar del lanzamiento del aclamado GTA V para PC y que celebramos realizando un quiz de conocimientos sobre la popular saga. right|link= Del lado de las películas, la saga Fast & Furious recibió su séptima película con un sentido homenaje a Paul Walker, fallecido con un amigo en un accidente de tráfico unos años antes de finalizar la película. Hecho que aprovechamos para dar un impulso a la comunidad. Y no fue la única película cuyo lanzamiento aprovechamos para impulsar una comunidad, ya que con el lanzamiento de Insurgente, realizamos un test de personalidad en la comunidad de Wiki Divergente. left|link= También se estrenó en la popular Netflix la serie de Marvel Daredevil y también fue aprovechado por el equipo para crear una nueva wikia desde cero y añadir toda la información disponible en el momento del lanzamiento, que debido a los lanzamientos de Netflix era toda la información, porque se lanzan todos los capítulos el mismo día. right|link= Por último Wikia trajo novedades en cuanto a la visualización de los artículos: Por un lado se actualizó la tipografía de los artículos con la intención de hacerla más atractiva y fácil de leer para los usuarios, y por otro lado se añadieron puntos de interrupción en los artículos, para adaptar el contenido a móvil. 35px|center|link= Mayo left|link= Llegamos a mayo, un mes con algunos lanzamientos importantes. Si tuviésemos que hablar de un gran lanzamiento en este mes, tendríamos que hablar de The Witcher 3, la tercera entrega de la mundialmente reconocida saga que tiene como protagonista a Geralt de Rivia. Aclamado como el mejor juego de 2016 por muchas publicaciones de prensa, la última entrega de la saga marcó la diferencia en cuanto a RPGs de mundo abierto y rompió con algunos cánones de este tipo de juegos de una forma soberbia. No se nota que al redactor de esta entrada le encantó el juego. Sobra decir que nos divertimos mucho añadiendo la información sobre el juego en la comunidad de Wikia en español. right|link= Aunque no se lanzó en mayo, sino en octubre, fue en este mes cuando se anunció públicamente el nuevo título de la saga Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate. Por lo que aprovechamos para introducir toda la información disponible en la Animuspedia y darle un pequeño impulso a golpe de máquina, que para eso el nuevo juego estaría basado en la Revolución Industrial. left|link= Hubo más: Splatoon, que nos sorprendió gratamente al ver que gran parte de su comunidad se componía por usuarios que ni siquiera disponían del juego pero que lo seguían a través de plataformas streaming; y Final Fantasy x/X-2 HD Remaster, la colección remasterizada de los clásicos FF X y FF X-2. Estuvimos en las dos comunidades ampliando contenido e impulsando su crecimiento. right|link= Del lado de series tampoco fuimos cortos: Downton Abbey, Orange is the New Black y Modern Family. En Downton Abbey Wiki añadimos contenido y mejoramos el diseño de la comunidad a la espera de la última temporada, en Orange is the New Black Wiki nos anticipamos a la salida de la tercera temporada en junio para preparar la comunidad y en Modern Family Wiki hicimos lo mismo con toda la información disponible hasta el momento. ¡Sin descanso! left|link= Aún nos quedaba un lanzamiento más con el que trabajar: Avengers: Age of Ultron, para el que preparamos un quiz. Tuvo muy buena recepción por parte de la comunidad y solo algunos lograron las máximas puntuaciones, a otros aún les queda mucho que descubrir para formar parte de este selecto grupo de superhéroes. right|link= No hemos acabado aún con mayo, también se realizaron algunos cambios en toda la comunidad de Wikia. La principal novedad fue la inclusión de los botones sociales, que mostraron su utilidad anteriormente al haber sido incluidos de forma local en algunas comunidades y que se decidieron expandir a todas las comunidades. Además de eso, en mayo se incluyeron nuevos administradores en Comunidad Central para reforzar la actividad y el mantenimiento de las páginas. 35px|center|link= Junio left|link= El mes de junio destaca entre los jugadores de videojuegos por ser el mes de la E3, la mayor feria de entretenimiento del mundo, y Wikia no podía perderse esa cita. Para la ocasión se habilitaron diferentes portales desde los que poder visionar en streaming las conferencias que se mostraron durante el evento, se creó un grupo de voluntarios que trabajó muy duro publicando todas las noticias que salían durante esos días, cientos de ellas, se publicó una recopilación con todos los videos del evento e incluso se emitió en directo un video-análisis sobre una de las conferencias. Tal fue el apoyo de los usuarios incluso a través de las redes sociales, que la cobertura del E3 se ha convertido en uno de los eventos más especiales de 2015 para el staff de Wikia. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que participásteis con nosotros! right|link= Además de este proyecto, en junio se estrenó Jurassic World, una película que ampliaba la trilogía cinematográfica original y la saga Jurassic Park compuesta por películas, novelas, juegos y cómics. Una película de obligada visión por los más nostálgicos de los dinosaurios y por los más jóvenes que aún no conocían la saga. left|link= Aunque Jurassic World fue el gran estreno del mes, el lanzamiento de Tomorrowland nos dio la oportunidad de referenciar todas aquellas obras en las que se basaron para crear la película, y eso hicimos a través de un tour guiado de Tomorrowland: Once Upon a Time, Back to the Future, Alicia en el país de las maravillas... right|link= Y aunque las dos películas antes mencionadas fueron lanzamientos destacados, aún pudimos invertir tiempo en un proyecto más de entretenimiento, Música Wiki, donde se reestructuró la portada, se cambió el diseño, se organizaron más de 3.800 artículos en categorías y subcategorías y se promocionó para darle un nuevo empujón. left|link= Para terminar el mes, quisimos dar mayor visibilidad a los proyectos que estábamos desarrollando en Wikia y creamos un portal especial para eso, el portal de proyectos de Wikia. El portal se ha ido actualizando mensualmente durante el pasado año y contiene la información más destacable sobre lo que hemos realizado el mes anterior, ¡no olvidéis pasar por allí de forma regular! 35px|center|link= Julio right|link= Superado el ecuador del año, seguimos adelante con grandes iniciativas. Julio fue el mes escogido para dos grandes superproducciones como Terminator Génesis y Ant-Man, así que ayudamos a Terminator Wiki y Cine Marvel Wiki. En ellas, creamos contenido sobre estos dos estrenos, además de expandir la [[w:c:es.terminator:saga Terminator|saga Terminator]] y el universo cinematográfico Marvel, y también actualizar los diseños en ambas comunidades. left|link= También en julio hubieron estrenos de videojuegos como Batman: Arkham Knight o la [[w:c:es.godofwar:God of War III Remasterizado|remasterización de God of War III]]. Esto fue el mejor contexto para poder publicar nuevos tours guiados, dedicados al personaje de Batman y sus más de 75 años de historia, y a la saga God of War; uno de los estandartes de las consolas PlayStation. right|link= Y si esto parecía poco, ¡tuvimos más! Como ya hicimos el año anterior, estrenamos una nueva edición de los vestuarios de fantasía. En esta ocasión, estuvo dedicada a los looks de superhéroes. Tras unas votaciones muy reñidas por ver si Ant-Man, Batman o Wolverine entre otros eran los que mejor se vestían en su tiempo libre; fue finalmente el Hombre Hormiga quien se alzó con la victoria. También quisimos estar al lado de una de las mayores comunidades de música, la de Vocaloid, y fue allí donde se celebraron los primeros premios comunitarios; obteniendo como resultados a IA, YOHIOloid o 96Neko venciendo en sus categorías. left|link= ¿Creéis que eso fue todo? ¡Os equivocáis! Todavía tuvimos tiempo para poner a analizar vuestra personalidad. Después del estreno de Del Revés / Intensa-Mente y previo al de Star Wars VII; lanzamos uno y dos tests de personalidad en Disney Wiki y Star Wars Wiki. Fue un mes con mucha participación y cantidad de divertidos resultados como Ira / Furia o Yoda. 35px|center|link= Agosto right|link= Seguimos hacia adelante. En el mes de agosto los fans de los videojuegos tenían una cita ineludible, la gamescom, el evento de entretenimiento más grande de Europa. Como es costumbre; quisimos cubrirlo de la mejor forma posible viajando hasta Colonia y publicando cantidad de contenido, novedades y noticias sobre este. En esta ocasión el apoyo de los usuarios fue aún mayor que con la E3, más de 22 voluntarios trabajando codo con codo divididos por equipos para conseguir puntos y traer a la comunidad todas las noticias y todos los videos del evento. Si en la E3 ya nos pareció increíble el apoyo de los usuarios, en la gamescom fue absolutamente asombroso, ¡no nos cansamos de agradecer todo este apoyo del fandom! left|link= Y no solo esto, desde Microsoft nos enviaron una copia de Gears of War: Ultimate Edition para analizarla y gracias a ellos publicamos el análisis del juego, una fantástica remasterización que sin lugar a dudas es una de las mejores hasta el momento. right|link= Pero no solo de videojuegos vive el fandom. Este mes fue el elegido para uno de los grandes estrenos de humor del año, Minions, así que fundamos la wikia dedicada a estas criaturas que ya conocimos en Gru, mi villano favorito. También Fox quiso traernos de nuevo a Los 4 Fantásticos, por lo que impulsamos de nuevo Cine Marvel Wiki, nuestra principal referencia para estas películas. Y por otro lado, el literario personaje Sherlock Holmes fue llevado a la gran pantalla en Mr. Holmes, e hicimos lo propio creando contenido acerca de dicha película y también la serie de TV Sherlock de la BBC. left|link= Y de nuevo realizamos la segunda edición de uno de los torneos más queridos por todos nosotros: la Batalla de Comidas de Ficción. Con más de 300 nominaciones, durante agosto fueron avanzando las primeras rondas hasta encabezar la final. Junto a todos estos proyectos, también realizamos un nuevo quiz de conocimientos, dedicado a la saga Misión Imposible por el reciente estreno de Nación Secreta. right|link= Para finalizar, activamos una nueva funcionalidad que llevaba tiempo demandándose entre los usuarios. Y es que muchas comunidades sufren la vandalización de usuarios anónimos, por lo que añadimos la posibilidad de deshabilitar la edición desde IPs en aquellas comunidades donde se decidiese tomar esta medida. 35px|center|link= Septiembre left|link= Septiembre fue otro mes de estrenos importantes en el mundo de los videojuegos. Comenzamos con The Phantom Pain, el polémico juego de Hideo Kojima que aun a día de hoy no tenemos claro si está totalmente terminado tal y como quería su padre o si tuvo algún que otro corte. Innegable en cualquier caso la calidad de la obra y el cuidado con el que se hizo. right|link= Warner Bros. Games publicaba también en septiembre el videojuego de Mad Max tras el impulso recibido por el lanzamiento de la película Mad Max: Fury Road. Estuvimos en la comunidad creando artículos sobre el videojuego y mejorando los ya creados sobre la película a la espera de una posible adopción por parte de los usuarios. left|link= Uno de los lanzamientos esperados del año por los fans de Nintendo era Super Mario Maker, y este fue el mes elegido para su estreno. Con una buena acogida por parte de los usuarios y una comunidad muy activa, preferimos pasar por la comunidad para comenzar la migración de las infoboxes normales al nuevo sistema de infoboxes portátiles. Igual se hizo para el lanzamiento de Saint Seiya: Soldiers' Soul, que usamos para realizar la migración de infoboxes en Saint Seiya Wiki también. right|link= En cuanto a series de televisión, dos fueron las comunidades impulsadas. Por un lado The Walking Dead por el lanzamiento de Fear The Walking Dead que aprovechamos para crear artículos sobre el spin-off de la popular serie televisiva basada en la saga de cómics de Robert Kirkman y para hacer un tour guiado especial sobre zombis. Cuidado, ¡hay devora-cerebros por más sitios de los que pensáis! left|link= La otra comunidad que quisimos impulsar fue Dragon Ball Wiki, que con Dragon Ball Super está viviendo una segunda juventud. Al igual que en Mario Wiki, también tratamos de ayudar con la migración de infoboxes para adaptarlas al formato móvil. Y con esto terminamos los proyectos de septiembre. 35px|center|link= Octubre right|link= Es difícil no conocer la historia de Pablo Escobar, probablemente el narcotraficante más famoso de la historia. Netflix sorprendió a todos haciendo su propia serie sobre él y Narcos gozó de mucho éxito en su estreno a pesar de la posible extrañeza de los televidentes hispanos al oir las voces de los personajes. Nada de esto fue un obstáculo para crear una wikia y e impulsarla por nuestro lado. left|link= Otras series destacadas del mes fueron Once Upon A Time, con su quinta temporada y Homeland, también con su quinta temporada. Ambas comunidades fueron impulsadas creando artículos sobre las nuevas temporadas. Y por el lado de películas trabajamos en el artículo de Hotel Transylvania 2. right|link= ¿Hablamos ahora de videojuegos? Tal y como hicimos en años anteriores, el equipo de Wikia viajó a Madrid para cubrir la Madrid Games Week. Con pocas novedades con respecto a la E3 y la gamescom, aunque muchas más fotos, aprovechamos la feria para centrarnos en otras cosas tal y como contamos en las crónicas del primer, segundo y tercer día. A raiz de la Madrid Games Week se publicó un reportaje sobre BadLand Games y juegos indies españoles con bastante éxito. left|link= Por último tenemos que hablar del impulso de Animuspedia, la wikia de Assassin's Creed por el lanzamiento de Assassin's Creed: Syndicate. Nuevo contenido y material sobre el juego, mejoras en antiguos artículos de la saga, cambios en la navegación del menú de navegación, navboxes, y nuevo diseño y portada. 35px|center|link= Noviembre Llegó noviembre y con él muchos lanzamientos de videojuegos muy destacados. right|link= Comenzamos con Ryse of the Tomb Raider. Gracias a la colaboración de Microsoft España, recibimos una copia del juego para analizarlo antes de su estreno y publicamos nuestras impresiones sobre una de las mejores entregas de la saga Tomb Raider hasta la fecha. En total creamos más de 300 páginas nuevas sobre sus documentos, reliquias, habilidades, niveles,... left|link= Con la nueva entrega de Need for Speed aprovechamos para impulsar la comunidad de Need for Speed Wiki, al igual que con StarCraft II: Legacy of the void, Call of Duty: Black Ops III y Star Wars: Battlefront. Nuevo contenido cambios en el diseño, revisión de páginas ya creadas, nuevo panel de navegación, y otros cambios destinados a impulsar las comunidades. right|link= Pero no podemos olvidar uno de los más esperados no del año, sino desde hace mucho tiempo antes: Fallout 4. El gran juego de Bethesda fue anunciado en la E3 y con solo unos meses, el hype se elevó de forma exponencial entre los fans, que acogieron el nuevo juego con gran entusiasmo gracias al modo de construcción incluído en la nueva entrega y al hecho de que la anterior entrega se había lanzado en 2010. left|link= Desde el lado cinematográfico, y para terminar el mes, destacamos el estreno de Spectre y The Good Dinosaur. Para el primero estuvimos trabajando en la comunidad ampliando los artículos y creando más páginas sobre la nueva película, y para el segundo creamos el artículo correspondiente en nuestra comunidad de cine de referencia en Wikia. 35px|center|link= Diciembre right|link= Y llegó el último mes del año, pero no por ello nos relajamos. Si durante los meses de antes hemos hablado de los lanzamientos de videojuegos más esperados del año, ahora hablamos del estreno cinematográfico más esperado con diferencia de todo el año: Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza. Desde Wikia lo dimos todo con este lanzamiento y creamos un portal especial dedicado a la nueva película, pero no solo eso, un Quizzard, tráilers fanotados, un Instant Expert, un cara a cara de personajes, encuestas, una línea del tiempo... ¡el despertar de la Fuerza! left|link= Además del gran estreno del 2015, también impulsamos las comunidades de Just Cause Wiki por el lanzamiento de Just Cause 3, Los Juegos del Hambre Wiki por el estreno de Sinsajo Parte 2 el mes anterior, Wiki Rainbow Six por el lanzamiento de Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege y Civilopedia por Sid Meier's Civilization Revolution 2. right|link= Destacamos también el décimo aniversario de la Grand Theft Encyclopedia por el que trabajamos en la comunidad para realizar la migración de infoboxes y realizar otras mejoras. Además de eso también trabajamos en la nueva temporada de Sherlock y su capítulo especial de Navidad. left|link= Por último y para finalizar el año, realizamos los Fan Choice Awards para elegir el momento fandom más especial de todo el año por la comunidad de Wikia en español. Con más de 14.200 votos, os invitamos a que reviséis los resultados si aún no lo habéis hecho, quizás os llevéis alguna sorpresa. También publicamos una guía de regalos para saber qué regalar a los mayores fans de Wikia, ¡esperemos que fuese de ayuda! 35px|center|link= Agradecimientos Si llegasteis hasta aquí leyéndolo todo, gracias, y si os habéis saltado una parte de esta entrada para llegar al final, gracias igualmente, porque es un honor contar con todos los usuarios de Wikia año tras año y ver cómo continúa creciendo esta maravillosa comunidad. Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís con nosotros y también a los que ya no forman parte de la comunidad, porque también han contribuído a que Wikia sea lo que es. Todos somos Wikia. 450px|center En nombre de toda Wikia: ¡Gracias por seguir aquí un año más y esperamos que este año sea aún mejor que el 2015! ---- Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Noticias de Fandom Categoría:Comunidad